Those Cheaters
by iMINute
Summary: Maybe those fairytales are not meant to be.Maybe those lies and hates are blinded.May the love appear before it's too late.


Presenting...The new fanfic that Jimori-chan wrote

-Those Cheaters

A one-shot story

* * *

It begins to be a faithful day in Konoha. Our four kunochis were preparing for their wonderful dates. It's a quadruple date.Unknown to them,they are going see the worst setback of their lives.

_When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

Those wonderful fairytales that they once believe in were not going to come true.

_It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

The boys were making out with their fangirls.Unknown to them , the girls was watching them with hatred in their eyes.They just can't believe.But they have too.

_I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,  
_

"No!None of these must be happening to me!No!And I can't believe that Shika-kun would cheat on me!"

Ino slowly broke down into sobs.Shikamaru was interrupted by the loud sobs.He was shocked.

_Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me._'Ino!Please let me explain!"Shikamaru pleaded.

"Explain?!Explain what?How are you making out with the girl?NO!You broken me too many times,No!"Ino shouted at him.

Shikamaru froze.

Ino had know he was cheating on her?

How?

"INO!"

Too late.She was gone.

_

* * *

_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
_

Neji was placing butterflies kisses on his fangirl when a weapon flew pass him.

He knew.He was caught.

Before he had time to open his mouth,Tenten was gone.

All left was the dust and the bitch.

'Too late,Too late.Hyuga Neji'

Tenten cried as she ran pass.

Fallen serenity you should say.

_

* * *

_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side  
_

Hinata was crying.

Tears was dropping from her eyes.

Naruto don't even nptice that she was there.

Hinata just left.

Leaving behind her was a puddle of broken pieces of her heart.

_

* * *

_

_Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself_.

Sasuke wasn't as dense as the others.

He knew that Sakura was there.

He spit at her calling her weak and demand her to leave now.

'Too many times,too many chances.Now all you did was to break my heart.'

Sakura did not cry.She cried too much.Her tears had dried up.Her face was emotionless.

* * *

The girls' worst setback.

_Someday I'm gonna find someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whos not afraid to show that he loves me_They were too naive.They thought that the girls would go back to them by tomorrow.They are so wrong.

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me_The girls were singing:

* * *

(_i will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
__  
__When i get myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

* * *

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.  
_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, So I'm gonna set me free  
I can slay my own dragons. ( MY own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams (my own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor  
CHORUS – ALL:  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side_And the last string broke.

The girls commit suicide.

_Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side_

Their bodies were found the next morning.In the place where so memories held.

Tsunade was furious.She was sad.All her god daughters died of heartbreaks.

The boys can't take it.

"WHY?Why must you die?"they shouted.

It was only then they realised that they are devastated without them.

_Don't wanna depend  
On, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

The girls took their lives away from the pain.

Devastated was the boys.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar_,  


_Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
On, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

* * *

And the boys are those cheaters.


End file.
